Helping Out
by Backlash2020
Summary: Abby helps Tony over come his fear of vampires After ep. Bete Noir
1. Default Chapter

The ding of the elevator made Tony glance up at whoever was stepping off it. Ah, Abby in her black with black and then just more black on top of it came walking down towards his desk.  
  
"Hey Tony, since I have beaten my fear of autopsy I thought it was time you faced you fear." Abby said with a smile. "Ah, how do you know..." Tony's voiced trailed off as he gave an evil glance towards Kate sitting across the isle from him. "What! You never said I shouldn't tell anyone" Kate replied to his look. Abby look at Tony "All she said was you have nightmares about vampires and I think that's just silly."  
  
"But fear of autopsy is perfectly ok." Tony replied with a smirk "No, that was silly to, hence me kickin' it's butt by sleeping there last week." Abby said proudly. "You slept in autopsy!" Kate said surprised "And you want to help me with my fear of vampires?" Tony asked with a worried grin on his face.  
  
"Yes, and Ya, Tony just quit being a baby and pick me up tonight and we'll go one of my favorite clubs. Android Lust will be playing." Responded to Kate and Tony.  
  
"OK, I'll pick you up and we'll go. But I'm not sleeping in a coffin" Tony replied as Abby's face lit up and she smiled sweetly at him. "Cool, I see you at 10." She said as she walked away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony knock on the door to Abby's apartment and waited quietly. Soon Abby opened the door revealing her outfit for the evening. She had her hair in the customary pigtails with back eye shadow and crimson red lips. Tight black leather pants accompanied by a fluorescent green spandex shirt covered my a black top fitting her upper body perfectly. To top it all off she covered herself with a black sheer shaw around her shoulders.  
  
Tony mentally shook himself at Abby's quizzed look finding her very attractive. "Well, I haven't have a bite to eat and was hoping for a late night meal." Tony said once he caught his breath. "You know Tony, This isn't a date." Abby smiled, but added "Sure we can grab a bite, but I'm paying for myself."  
  
When he gave her his half lopsided grin she just melt inside, plus Dam! That man knew how to dress. He was wearing a black zippered shirt with a white tee showing where the zipper was down, Then black jeans that form so great around his butt Abby had a hard time looking at anything else as he turned around for her inspection. "Not bad huh? I figured I couldn't go wrong wherever this club is by wearing black." Tony smiled at her.  
  
"Hmmm... huh, ya, you look fine I mean you look good. Ah, as is you won't stick out at the club." Abby spoke slightly embarrassed. "Well let's get going, I'm ready to face my fear" Tony said light hearted. Abby locked her door and Tony extended his elbow for her to grasp. They walked together till Tony opened her door for her to get into his car. Smiling to herself Abby thought to bad this isn't a date, I could get use to this. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tony pulled in to the beltway burger parking lot with a grin on his face. "Hey! How'd you know I like this place" Abby asked. "Well, you didn't seem like to high snooty tootie type. So I figured comfort and quickness and vola!" Tony gave her a smirk "And the fact that all those high class joints stop serving before 10pm had nothing to do with it?" Abby teased back. "Ah, well there's that too." Tony replied.  
  
They entered and each ordered there own by number. Tony noticed the cashier giving them a bit of an odd look. "He thinks I'm cheap for not buying your dinner." Tony whispered as they waited for their food. "Hey! You think this guy's a cheapskate for not buying me my meal?" Abby asked sweetly as the cashier returned with the food. "No, no I was just looking at your tattoo and was wondering if that spider crawled somewhere else on your body." Flirted the guy. "Ah, hello I'm standing right here." Tony said as he waved his hands in front of the guy. "Sorry, you'll have to forgive my friend. He's just a little jealous." Abby winked back at Tony.  
  
"Sheesh, Abby that guy thinks I'm a total prick now." Tony whined "Oh give it up Tony. You got to stop worrying about what others think of you." Abby said with a flourish. Tony just mumbled something and ate his burger. "What was that?" Abby teased. Tony finished swallowing the bite of burger and answered "I said you're used to it. I mean you are different and that's one of the things I love about you. But me, I'm just the normal Joe. I played basketball and watch the NFL. I don't usually have to deal with being unique. I try not to stand out, so when I do it's hard for me to deal with."  
  
Abby just sat there for a moment before saying "OK, I guess I get where you're coming from. But still, just relax you're with me tonight." Tony gave her a smile and went on eating his burger. "So, what other thing do you love about me?" Abby said with a grin. Tony didn't even look up as he threw a fry at her. "Oh, that's how it's going to be?" Abby replied and grabbed an ice cube out of her glass and stuck it down Tony's shirt. Tony jumped up so fast that hit bumped his head on the light dangling in the middle of the table. The little dance he did trying to get that ice cube made Abby double over with laughter. As the ice cube fell to the floor Tony gave her in evil grin and flicked some of his ice water at her. The cold wetness startled her and she looked back a Tony "Ok, Ok truce." Abby smiled at him. She was rewarded with one of his drop dead gorgeous smiles "Deal" Tony replied. 


	4. Chapter 4

When they got outside the club there were tons of people in goth attire. Tony had expected to see something like this, just not so many. "I didn't know that there were so many of you out there Abbs." Tony commented. Abby gave him a weird look "What, did you think I was strange and alone in life?" she responded. "No, someone with your magnetic personality could never be alone, and I still think you're one of a kind." Tony said with a wink. Abby just smiled back at him as they both weaved their way trough the crowd to the club entrance.  
  
The bouncer guarding the door was a huge muscle bound black man with more piercing than Tony wanted to think about. "Hey! Big Mike! How's business?" Abby asked as they got within shouting distance to the door. The man responded with a huge smile at the sight of Abby "Making more holes then average girl." he said. Abby gave the man a hug and he let her right through.  
  
As Tony tried to follow he stopped him "Where do you think you're going little man?" Big Mike asked. "Ahh, I'm with her" Tony managed to say while staring up at the man. "Hey! Mikey you're not giving my buddy any trouble are ya?" Abby smiled at him. "What's with you Abby? You sink the ink, but another piecing would do you fine." Mike kidded her. "Ahh, Mikey you know I'd never have anyone but you do that to me. Now let'em through." Abby joked back. 


	5. Chapter 5

Inside the club sheer drapes hung from the ceiling. Some tied tight to the floor to create the idea of a wall while others flowed freely with the current of whatever wind touched them. The lighting was dark and accented only by the lights on the dance floor.  
  
The long black scorched bar ran the entire east side of the club with high back stools spaced along the edge. In the middle of the building was the dance floor slightly lowered one step so that Tony could view the raised stage above the throngs of people dancing.  
  
On the west side of the bar little cubbies had been made with a number of booths and the sheer drapes giving them some amount of privacy. Candles were littered throughout the seating areas some just single candlesticks others huge candelabras giving the patrons seated there an eerie glow about them.  
  
Abby grabbed his hand and made her way to the bar, where she had spotted two empty bar stools. As Tony was graciously led to his stool by Abby he had to keep reminding himself not to stare. If he had thought Abby was unique these people were in another world all of themselves.  
  
"Two coors lights please." Abby ordered for them. "So what do you think? Not too many big bad vampires here right." She mocked lightly. Tony gave her a stare and replied "I'm still just trying to roll with what I'm seeing. I mean this might be normal to you, but I'm just trying not to stare to long at people." As the beers came Abby got a glint in her eye "Hey Tony watch my drink I have to use the little girls room." She got up without another word and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Tony was content to just watch what was happening around him when a voice came from beside him. "Claim any souls tonight?" startled, Tony looked at the girl sitting next to him. She was dressing in dark 18th century top with white puffy ruffles coming out by the nap of her neck and black leather pants that seems ready to split at the seams if she moved just right. Her hair was blonde and curled up in a way that made Tony think of an 18th century noble woman. Yet the black eye shadow and the ruby lipstick gave a stark contrast to her pale skin. "Ah, no, no souls yet. Just waiting for a friend." Tony replied a little nervous. "Would you like to claim one?" The girls shot back seductively. Tony was starting to get more nervous as time went on. Where was Abby, it shouldn't take that long to pee. "Come, lay claim to me on the dance floor." As the girl grabbed Tony's arm and led him to the dance floor. 


	6. Chapter 6

Bouncing to the pumping music Abby made her way back to the bar. "Sheesh you'd think they'd have a bigger women's restroom than the men, cause the line was out the door!" she said as she tapped Tony on the shoulder. Although when he turned around she found out that it wasn't him. "Oh! Sorry I thought you were some one else." She quickly recovered. The guy just smiled and turned back to the crowd he was facing before. Abby looked around the room trying to see where Tony had wondered off to and hoping he wasn't getting himself into too much trouble.

Tony was getting bumped back and forth in the middle of the dance floor while his partner danced over him like he was a stripper's pole. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" he yelled over the music just trying to go with the dance flow. She just smiled seductively and continued to grind her body up and down on his leg like a dog in heat. Tony didn't want to be rude but wasn't about to be dry humping on the dance floor with this interesting woman. Looking back towards the bathrooms he saw Abby bobbing along making her way back to her spot at the bar. He noticed her chat with a guy that took his spot and then scan the room, hopefully looking for him.

Abby spotted Tony looking VERY uncomfortable on the dance floor with it looked like that ho-bag Cecilia, His eyes pleaded with her to come and rescue him so she made her way out to the floor. Coming up on him she got a better look at the girl and knew it was indeed Cecilia grinding away on Tony. "You realize you aren't getting any dollars stuck in your pants right!" Abby yelled over the music at her. Cecilia looked at her and growled leaning in towards Tony's face to lick him. But before she could Abby yanked on Tony's shirt and bit him on the shoulder.

"OWW!" Tony said as he watched the whole scene unfold, ending with him almost falling over and Abby biting him. "What gives!" he asked looking directly at Abby, she however, was just staring down the girl that pulled him onto the floor. The girl paused for a moment and then stomped off the dance floor pushing people out of her way. "Ok, you're gonna explain that to me Abbs." Tony said into her ear. Abby was still watching Cecilia go then turned to him and smile sweetly with her head tilted that she knew made her look innocent. "Oh no that's not gonna work right now, now spill." Tony replied back.

Abby was about to say something when the crowd roared with applause as the music faded and the lights went lower and a slow song came on. Tony naturally grabbed her and pulled her close as started to sway to the music, waiting patiently for her to begin. "Ok listen, me and C.C. go back a ways." She began. Tony eyes looked deep into hers and she had to look away from his intense stare. "I happen to "borrow" her boyfriend one night for some dancing and she has had it in for me ever since." Tony leaned in and said "So, you stole her boyfriend and now she thinks I'm yours so she'll try to steal me." Abby backed up slightly from his embrace "No, I mean I didn't even know the guy was dating her and she was like all up in my grill before the end of the dance so I defended myself." Tony laughed "Your grill?" still chuckling he pulled her back close. "So, how did you defend yourself?" he asked. "I knock the little sleaze ho on her ample can." Abby said satisfactory. "Ok, that explained her, now why'd you bite me?" Tony asked as he looked into her eyes again.


	7. Chapter 7

Abby till for a moment but then stiffly started to sway with the music once again. "Ahh, that bite was just to let her know that you're my property." Now it was Tony's turn to stop swaying "So, I'm property now?" he let on with a smirk, yet Abby didn't catch it as she continued on "Well, in Goth terms it's a visual sign to say that you're in a serious relationship with another person and to come in between them would incur the wrath of the couple. Really, Tony I did it just so you wouldn't have to put up with her tonight." She looked at him knowing she was just talking a load on B.S. But hoped Tony would let her slide on it or he wouldn't even pick up on her blatant act of flirting.

Tony was lost in thought about this whole evening so far. He was normally a pretty suave guy and didn't miss much when it came to the opposite sex. Yet right now he felt like he was thrown in the deep end of the pool without a life preserver. "Abbs, I don't know what's going on but maybe you should just do what you planned on doing and help me understand this lifestyle better so I don't have nightmares anymore." Tony answered. Abby smiled sweetly back at him and said "Deal." she lead him off the dance floor as the music started back to another fast paced android lust remix.

They had a few more beers and Abby introduced him to a couple of more friendly type Goths then C.C. Made them out to be. Tony was relaxed with Abby's friends and noticed that a few of them had bite marks themselves so he began to think nothing of want Abby had done till one guy congratulated him on finally getting Abby to settle down. "I don't think anybody will get Abby to settle down, she just has too much energy for life." Tony deflected back with ease. "Well I've tried to get her to mark me and you're the first that I know of that she has." The guy said, Tony smiled and glanced over to the group of girls chatting away. Is there something more going on here than friendship? He wondered.

Abby was chatting with a few of her girlfriends but keeping one eye on Tony and the group of guys talking. A tap on her shoulder brought her back to the conversation "So, you finally got it bad for some one." one girl said. Abby smiled but quickly responded "What, Tony? No he and I work together and are really good friends is all." but the group of girls didn't look convinced. "What was that other guy you came here from work with that one time? MaGoo or something? That nerdy fellow?" another inquired. "You mean McGee, and he happens to be very smart and I like that in a man." Abby fired back. "Yeah, but he couldn't keep up with you on a slow night. Tony however looks like he keep pace even with you on a full Caff-Pow diet." another said while looking Tony up and down. Abby felt her face get a little warmer, was she right she wondered. She glanced back at Tony seeing him smile and knew that there might something about him that she just couldn't define, and that's what frighten her the most, something had to take on faith, no black and white answer like forensics.


	8. Chapter 8

Leaving the club after last call, Tony helped a stumbling Abby into the car. Shutting her door Tony smiled to himself as he hustled around to the driver side. Starting the car he looked over at Abby. The way the moonlight struck her figure made her look like a porcelain doll.

Heading back to Abby's place Tony recalled the event that had Abby in her current condition. One of her Goth friends challenged Tony to a drinking contest. Since he was the one driving home he declined. That allowed Abby to assume Tony's place. 7 shots of grey goose later her opponent lay wasted on the ground, Abby hopping up and down like she was on a caf-pow high. However, a dance song later Abby had disappeared into the ladies room and didn't return for an hour.

Abby's friends welcomed Tony into their club and made him feel right at home. He figured that Abby had done her job with helping clear up his fears of vampires.

As he pulled up to Abby's apartment complex the weather started to sprinkle a like mist into the air. Parking the car he grabbed Abby's purse and scoped up the now passed out Goth into his strong arms. Kicking the car door shut with one foot he made his way to Abby's building. The climb up the stairs was a bit troublesome as Tony swore to himself to get back in better shape.

Reaching her door he leaned against it as he fumbled around in her purse searching for her keys. The water from the mist outside made his back slide against the smooth surface of her door. Tony cried out in pain as the peephole scratch against his back tearing a thin cut across his shirt. Finally shifting Abby in his arms he entered her apartment.

Unsure of where to deposit his sleeping beauty Tony opted to lay her gentle on her couch. Searching the room like a burglar looking for jewels Tony found a blanket and covered up Abby's form. He wrote her a note thanking her for the wonderful time and said he would enjoy trying it again sometime. Gently kissing her forehead he lay the note next to her and made his way to the door.

Making sure it was locked he pushed her key under her door and made his way back to his car. In the drizzle of the evening he pondered what it would be like to wake up in her arms. Someday, maybe he would find out, but for now he just smiled at the promise of what might be.

The End


End file.
